Galactic Superpowers
A superpower is a state with a dominant position in the international system which has the ability to influence events and its own interests and project power on a worldwide scale to protect those interests. A superpower is traditionally considered to be a step higher than a great power. Alice Lyman Miller (Professor of National Security Affairs at the Naval Postgraduate School), defines a superpower as "a country that has the capacity to project dominating power and influence anywhere in the world, and sometimes, in more than one region of the globe at a time, and so may plausibly attain the status of global hegemony." It was a term first applied in 1944 to the British Empire, the Soviet Union and the United States of America. Following World War II, as the British Empire transformed itself into the Commonwealth and its territories became independent, the Soviet Union and the United States generally came to be regarded as the only two superpowers, and confronted each other in the Cold War. After the Cold War, only the United States appeared to fulfil the criteria to be considered a world superpower, although some scholars no longer consider it to be one. The term second superpower has also been applied by scholars to the possibility that China will emerge as second superpower on par with the United States. Also, Brazil, the European Union, India, and Russia are also thought to have the potential of achieving superpower status within the 21st century. Some people doubt the existence of superpowers in the post Cold War era altogether, stating that today's complex global marketplace and the rising interdependency between the world's nations has made the concept of a superpower an idea of the past and that the world is now multipolar. ''World Super Powers The World Superpowers of the 22nd Century where much differant to those of the 21st Century, with the British being able to claim parts of a Larger Galaxy they took the title of Empire once more, and came to have more territories than any other Nation on Earth, not only was Britain a Superpower on Earth, but its Government in the Larger Galaxy was one of the Galactic Superpowers as well. Galactic Superpowers'' The World and Galactic Superpowers shifted a in a major way after the UCN Came to Power and the Second Galactic War had begun, with Earth in such a delicate state due to the 3 Day World Waide Bombardment from UCN Force's who had also stolen all Technology and Research from Earth to prevent them from being a threat if ever they form any Nations, however the New Powers eventually came to the surface from udnerground Protections, the World was now a place of warring tribes and only few where able to begin forming their Governments and begun re-building. Earth's Super Powers - 34th Century The New Canadian Republic started off with lower Tech, but two Years after the Resource War, just as Britain had, the NCR began constructing new Machines for their Technologic Advancements, eventually becoming one of the Superpowers of the 34th Century.. Though the NSU was smaller than the People's Republic of China the soul creator of the People's Republic of Asia, the NSU managed to top them, and became the most powerful Nation the World had seen, though that is only in view of it being a Single Nation, but it would not match the Power of the European Union which formed in April 12, 3355 AD, and so the NSU does not plan any invasion attempts. Former Superpowers Category:Factions